Here's Your Past, Present, and Future
by Nickle4aPickle
Summary: This is my first BeyBlade fan-fic!! YAY for me!!! Basically, this was inspired by the ep. where Ray & Mariah fought their Beybattle at the Asian tourney. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Mariah!

Here's Your Past, Present, and Future  
  
"I'm glad you were able to over-come your past." Said Kai as Ray joined the rest of the Blade Breakers. "Thanks, Kai." Ray responded. "I've got something I've gotta admit," Kai told a surprised Ray. "I honestly don't feel like I'm a part of this group. You're the only sane one on this team aside from myself! I know we talk to each other some times, but I'm not sure if you consider me a friend." "What are you getting at, Kai? Are you saying you wanna be friends?" Ray asked. Kai nodded his head & grinned. He then extended his hand. Ray shook it & returned the smile. "Hey! Look at that chief!" Max said to Kenny. Looks like Ray & Kai might be becoming friends!" Kenny looked up from his laptop. He saw the new friends shaking hands. "Wow! I never knew that Kai had a heart!" He exclaimed. "Tyson's about to start his match with Lee!" Max announced. "But it looks like Mariah's getting' an earful from Lee first."  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BLADE BOWL.  
  
"Mariah! You have brought shame upon your team!" Lee shouted. "What are you talking about, Lee?" She asked. "You lost to the traitor!" Lee responded. "He's not a traitor! You don't know HIS half of the story!" Mariah yelled back. "Nor do I want to hear it." Lee said calmly. "Now sit down & watch me pounce this geek. The White Tiger WILL be mine!" Just as Lee was walking toward the Blade Bowl, he saw the angry, crying pink-clad girl running right towards Ray.  
  
BACK TO THE FIRST SIDE OF THE BLADE BOWL.  
  
"Ray!" Mariah yelled as she ran. "Ray!" she said continually. She ran right up to him & hugged him as she cried. "Mariah!" said a shocked Ray. "Mariah! What's wrong?" He hugged her to try to calm her. "It's. it's. it's Lee! He (sniff) still won't believe that you're not a traitor!" she said through her tears. "He said I brought shame to the team by losing!" "Don't listen to him." He said as he hugged her tighter. "You did your best! Plus, you had TONS of fun in the mean time! That's all that matters! Lee's forgotten that this is just a game! His jealousy & anger have blinded him to that fact!" "You're right Ray." Mariah said, happier. She looked up at Ray & smiled. "And since he forgot that, I bet he'll loose!" "Is that what you're hoping for?" asked Kai. "Well, uh." Mariah blushed. "Should I tell them now, or later.?" She thought. "Uh, well." "Well, what? Do you think that Lee deserves Drigger? I don't." said Kai. "Neither do I." Mariah said confidently. "I.I." She then stammered. "You what?" Asked Ray gently. Mariah looked into Ray's eyes & she made up her mind; she was going to tell them. "I want to be a Blade Breaker!" She said with all the confidence she had within her. "YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Ray & Kai said simultaneously, with matching astonished looks on their faces. "I miss being on your team, Ray! Plus, you guys seem to be A LOT more fun-loving then those guys." She pointed behind her at the White Tigers. "You guys know how to have fun! That's what Lee & the others have forgotten! You even said that yourself! And we used to have SSSSSOOOO much fun when you were around. But now we only train. It's not fun anymore." "Wow. I didn't know how bad it was." Ray said. "Well, if being a Blade Breaker is what you want, then I'd be glad to have you on the team!" "Oh, really Ray? I'm so happy!" She said as she hugged Ray tighter. "Mariah?" Ray said. "Yes?" She looked up at him & smiled. "Could you possibly LOOSEN YOUR GRIP? I can BARELY breathe!!" "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm just so happy to be with you again!" Mariah said as she let go. They both smiled. "You're forgetting one thing," said Kai, "what about the rest of our team? What will they say? Personally, as long as you're not a spy, I welcome you, too." "I think the rest of the team will welcome her, too!" Ray said happily. "Hey, what's up?" Max asked as he & Kenny walked over to the other three. "Mariah wants to be part of our team!" Ray said happily.  
  
"What did you just say, Ray?" Lee shouted at his former teammate. "You heard him!" Mariah yelled. "I don't want to be a White Tiger ant more!" "Do you WANT to bring EVEN MORE shame to our team?" Lee shouted back. "Don't you get it, Lee? This is a game! You've forgotten how to have fun!" Mariah yelled back; on the verge of tears again. "That's why I want to be a Blade Breaker! They KNOW this is just a game! They know how to have fun!" Kai cleared his throat loudly. "Kai's in this to defend his title." Ray whispered to Mariah. "Oh." She whispered back. "Well," she yelled back at Lee. "All of them except for Kai do this for fun!" Lee rolled his eyes. "Fine! Leave us! But one day you KNOW you'll want to come back! In the meantime, I'll prove to you & the world that the White Tiger rightfully belongs to ME!" Lee shouted. Tyson yawned. "You won't get it." He said flatly. "What did you say?!" Lee shouted angrily. "Geese, you need a hearing-aid! I said, 'You won't get the White Tiger!' It belongs to Ray!" Tyson retorted. "Are you ready to let it rip?" the energetic ref yelled into his headset microphone. Tyson & Lee nodded their heads & got ready, fire burning in their eyes. "Alright! It all comes down to this!" The ref continued. "If Tyson of the Blade Breakers wins this round, then his team's going to the U.S.A. tournament! But if Lee of the White Tigers wins, then HIS team will be going to the good ol' U.S. of A.! Bladers ready? 3.2.1. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Bye Bye White Tigers!

Gen: Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've written any more, but I've been working on my various other fics! ^^;; Anywayz, I'm gonna change the spelling of Ray's name to Rei. Why? I like it better! ^^;; Plus, I've seen a lot of people spell his name like that! ANYWAYZ, I DON'T own BeyBlade, THERE. Oh, & BTW, bThis chapter starts AFTER the match is over. (it follows the same course as the show) Tyson wins, & we pick up when Lee & Rei make-up./b AND, I'm changing the format to script form, cuz I can write better like that. [..] = stage directions, * .. * = what a character does, & //..// = what a character is thinking.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lee: * turns to Mariah * Are you going to go with the Blade Breakers?  
  
Mariah: Yes. * nods head *  
  
Lee: Alright then. You better come back to our room soon, though. Your stuff is still there.  
  
Mariah: Yep.  
  
[Lee & the remainder of the White Tigers turn around & start to walk out of the stadium.]  
  
Mariah: Ya know, I better come with ya now.  
  
Lee: Yeah, I guess. C'mon then.  
  
Mariah: Yeah! ^^;;; //Lee sounds awfully sad.//  
  
Lee: //Great, she still has strong feelings for Rei. Now I'll never be able to have her as my girl.// * sighs *  
  
Mariah: Hey, Rei! Ya wanna come with us?  
  
Rei: Uh, sure, if it's ok.  
  
Lee: //No sense in having hard feelings against him.// Sure.  
  
Rei: Alright! [Rei & Mariah follow the White Tigers.]  
  
Tyson: * yells playfully * If you guys don't come back in 20 minutes, we're gonna send out a search party!  
  
Rei: Don't worry, we'll be back!  
  
[So, all members of the White Tiger team - past & present - walk towards their room. When they get there, Mariah gets her bag from underneath her bed.]  
  
Mariah: I never thought I'd actually be leaving you guys.  
  
Lee: Well, it's your choice. If you wanna be with Rei, fine. So be it.  
  
Mariah: //He doesn't sound like he's mad, just hurt// * gives Lee a hug * I won't forget you guys - EVER. You've been my friends since we were all little. I just wanna get out to see the world! And I really missed Rei.  
  
Lee: I understand. And don't worry, we won't forget you two. Now pack up! I'm guessing that the rest of your new team wants to get home. [Mariah starts to pack] By the way, where are you two gonna stay?  
  
Rei: Well, I was gonna stay with Tyson. Maybe they'll have enough room at his house.  
  
Mariah: I hope so! Cuz I don't know where I'm gonna stay!  
  
Rei: Well, according to Tyson, his house is pretty big. I'm sure there'll be enough room!  
  
Mariah: I hope so! ^^;;;  
  
[Mariah continues to pack, with a little help from the guys. In a few minutes, she's ready to go.]  
  
Mariah: Well, * chokes back tears * I best be off.  
  
Lee: Yeah.  
  
[Mariah gives Lee, Gary, & Kevin a hug each. She & Rei then leave the room.]  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Mariah & Rei meet the rest of the Blade Breakers back in the stadium.]  
  
Tyson: Wow! That was quick!  
  
Mariah: Well, I didn't have THAT much to pack! By the way, I hear your house is pretty big, Tyson. Do you think you'd have enough room for me at your house?  
  
Tyson: Oh, yeah, we'd have enough room. I just don't know what my grandpa would say to having a girl stay with us!  
  
Rei: Good point. Well, if you can't stay there, then where WILL you stay?  
  
Mariah: I don't know. We don't know anyone aside from the people in our village, & the people we've met at this tournament. You guys are the only ones here from where you live, right?  
  
Kenny: Yeah. We live in Japan, too, so you're gonna be a LONG way from home.  
  
Mariah: I never realized that the world was so big.  
  
Kenny: Yep. And this is just a small part of the world!  
  
Mariah: OO;;; Wow.  
  
All: * laugh *  
  
Mariah: ^^;;; Well, we best be off, eh guys?  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Tyson: Let's go home!  
  
Max: Maybe they'll have a parade waiting for us when we get home!  
  
Tyson: That'd be so wicked awesome!  
  
[They all leave the Stadium in high spirits. Even Kai manages to crack a small smile. On their way home, Rei & Mariah "catch up," Tyson, Kenny, & Max joke around, & Kai just sat starring out the window.]  
  
Kai: //I wonder what Grandfather will say to our team victory. He'll probably congratulate me.// * sighs * //I've got to snap the Street Sharks into shape when we get back. Now that I'm one step closer to regaining my title, honor will be restored to my gang.//  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gen: So, what did ya think? Any better than the last chapter? Anywayz, I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP! I don't want to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter! And remember, all flames will be ignored, & fed to Dranzer.  
  
Dranzer: * stomach growls *  
  
Gen: He's hungry for them! But, that doesn't mean you should flame me for Dranzer's sake!  
  
Kai: I'll feed Tyson to him.  
  
Tyson: OO;;; I don't wanna be Bit Beast chow! * runs *  
  
Gen: ANYWAYZ, go! Review! Now!! Mwhahahahahahaha!!!!! 


	3. Of crazy Grandpas, & mysterious girls

Gen: Alright! Ch.3! Ok, now. uh.  
  
Max: You don't own BeyBlade!  
  
Gen: Ah! Yes! Thanx! And, this chapter starts with all the Blade Breakers going home from the Asian tourney! Now, on with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Tyson, Rei, & Mariah catch a cab to Tyson's house. When they get there, Tyson's Grandpa is in the Dojo, meditating.]  
  
Tyson: * opens the front door * Hiya, Grandpa! I'm home! And I've brought 2 friends with me!  
  
Grandpa: * opens 1 eye * Oh really. * opens the other eye * Well, hello there, my peeps! * stands up * What's happenin'?  
  
[Rei & Mariah bow to Grandpa]  
  
Both: Hello sir.  
  
Grandpa: Wow! These little peeps have mondo respect for their elders! Now why can't you be like that, T?  
  
Tyson: Because you're my Grandpa.?  
  
Grandpa: * rolls his eyes * So, anyway, what are your names?  
  
Rei: I'm Rei, & this is Mariah.  
  
Grandpa: * shakes their hands * Nice to meet ya! I'm Tyson's Grandpa; you can call me Grandpa, or Gramps!  
  
Mariah: Ok.^^;;; Well, do you think you could house 3 teens at one time? That is, Tyson, Rei, & myself!  
  
Grandpa: Oh, I do believe so! We've always got plenty of food, & we've got enough guest rooms. T! Show your friends where they can stay!  
  
Tyson: Yes, Grandpa.  
  
[The 3 kids walk out of the room & down a hall. Mariah & Rei look very impressed by the vastness of Tyson's house.]  
  
Tyson: Here's one room, * points to the door on his right * & here's another * points to the door on his left *. Pick which ever one you want. My room is on the right side of the hall down there * points in front of him *, & Grandpa's is right across the hall from mine. So, take your pick! [Rei & Mariah start running down the hall * Of THESE 2 rooms, that is!  
  
Rei: Aw, you know we were just kidding!  
  
Tyson: Yeah! ^^  
  
[Rei picks the room on the left, & Mariah picks the right one. They put their bags on their beds, & come back into the hall.]  
  
Rei: So, when's dinner? I'm starving!  
  
Mariah: * licks her lips * Yeah, me too!  
  
Tyson: I don't know.Let's go ask Grandpa.  
  
[They walk back to the dojo, but Grandpa isn't there.]  
  
Tyson: Mmm. he might be in the kitchen.  
  
[They walk to the kitchen, & they all go wide-eyed.]  
  
~*~*~  
  
[When Kai gets home, his Grandfather doesn't give him a warm greeting like Tyson's Grandpa.]  
  
Kai: * yells * I'm home!  
  
Voltaire {AN: That's Kai's Grandfather's name, remember?}: Hello, young Kai. How was the tournament?  
  
Kai: Eh, alright, I guess. We won.  
  
Voltaire: Yes, I know. So, what have you found out about the other bit beasts out there?  
  
Kai: That there are a lot of them, & some are pretty powerful.  
  
Voltaire: I see. Well, then, you can go do. er. whatever you were going to do then.  
  
Kai: * rolls eyes * Ok.  
  
[Kai goes up to his room, & then heads for the Street Sharks' HQ.]  
  
[When Kai gets to the HQ, he finds that all the lights are off.]  
  
Kai: * yells * Hey! Where is everybody?!  
  
[A voice comes out of the darkness.]  
  
Voice: I've been waiting for you, Kai. [A BeyBlade lands at his feet, spinning rapidly.]  
  
Kai: Who are you?! Where's my gang?!  
  
[A single light flickers on overhead. Out of the shadows comes a girl's face. Her vibrantly green eyes seemed to glow in the dark.]  
  
Girl: I am going to be new leader of Street Sharks - once I defeat you, that is. I've already beaten your mediocre gang, & whipped half of 'em into shape.  
  
Kai: There's no way you'll be able to beat me! Now come on & face me like a man!  
  
Girl: I'm a girl, you idiot!  
  
Kai: Whatever! Let's just get this over with! I won't lose!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gen: Well, well, well! Looky at what Kai's got himself into! Who is this mysterious girl? And what has Tyson, Rei, & Mariah freaked out? Find out in the next installment of "Here's Your Past, Present, & Future!" 


	4. Amara

Gen: Ok! Chapter 4! ^^ Let's see, I don't own Bey Blade! Uh. I think that's it! So, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Kai & the strange girl are Bey Battling. At the moment, they are countering each other's moves perfectly; it's a stalemate.]  
  
Kai: //C'mon Dranzer! You can beat her! She probably doesn't even have a Bit Beast!//  
  
Girl: Lupion! It's your turn to shine!  
  
[A bright purple light came out of the girl's Bey Blade. The next second, there was a ferocious looking wolf hovering, & howling above her Blade.]  
  
Girl: Lupion! Show no mercy!  
  
Kai: Dranzer! Attack!  
  
[Dranzer came out of Kai's Blade. Both Blades rammed into each other, & both went flying.]  
  
Girl: Lupion! You can stay spinning!  
  
Kai: Dranzer!  
  
[Both Blades land at the same time. Dranzer's spin decreases rapidly, & then falls to the ground.]  
  
Kai: NO! * falls to the ground *  
  
Girl: * picks up Kai's Blade, & hands it to him * That was a great match. You surprised me.  
  
Kai: * looks up * How?  
  
Girl: Like I said before, the rest of this gang is so weak! I thought you'd be a cinch to beat! But I had to call out Lupion to beat you!  
  
Kai: * sighs * I know that my gang isn't the best, but I'm working on it. I just got back from the Asian tournament, so cut me some slack, all right?  
  
Girl: Yeah, I think I will. Instead of just being a tyrant, I think I'll allow you to be co-leader of this gang!  
  
Kai: What?! No way!  
  
Girl: So, you're saying you'd rather have me be a tyrant?  
  
Kai: Gggrrrr... No. Fine. I'll be a damned co-leader with you. But if this gang takes a nose dive, I'm gonna break my policy of "no hitting girls."  
  
Girl: Understood. But I'll have you know, I'm a 3rd degree black belt. I've beaten the crap outta guys that are twice my size.  
  
Kai: You don't scare me!  
  
Girl: That's not my intension. Anywayz, my name's Amara-Leigh Henderson. You can call me Amara. * extends her hand *  
  
Kai: * shakes her hand; VERY reluctantly *  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Here we go back to Tyson's house.]  
  
Tyson: * jaw drops * Wow, Grandpa! That's a LOT of food!!! How did you manage to make all this in so little time?!  
  
Grandpa: I had a little help from our new neighbor! * points to the lady chopping veggies *  
  
Lady: Hello! *walks over in front of the kids * You must be Tyson!  
  
Tyson: Er.. yeah! That'd be me! But, who are you?  
  
Lady: I'm Mrs. Henderson. I was hoping my daughter would be back from hanging out with her new friends.. she loves to cook. Plus, she's a BeyBlader, too. Oh, she was just rooting for you guys like there was no tomorrow!  
  
Tyson: Really? Cool! I can't wait to meet her!  
  
Mrs. Henderson: * looks at Rei & Mariah * And, if I remember correctly, you're Rei, & you're.. Mary?  
  
Mariah: Mariah.  
  
Mrs. Henderson: Ah, yes. Didn't you two battle against each other in the finals?  
  
Mariah: Yep!  
  
Mrs. Henderson: So, you were on the White Tigers, eh?  
  
Mariah: Yeah, but not anymore.  
  
Mrs. Henderson: Yeah, Amara was saying something about that..  
  
Mariah: Amara's your daughter?  
  
Mrs. Henderson: Yes.  
  
Mariah: How old is she?  
  
Mrs. Henderson: 15.  
  
Tyson: Wow! She's two years older than me!!! OO;;;  
  
Rei: She's the same age as me..  
  
Mariah: And a year older than me..  
  
Rei: ^^;;; I forgot that you're younger than me!!  
  
Mariah: That's ok, Rei! ^^;;;  
  
Tyson: So, anyway, what's for dinner?! This looks delicious!  
  
Mrs. Henderson: Well...we've got...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gen: Well, now we have the questions answered! The mysterious girl: Amara. What surprised Tyson, Rei, & Mariah? The amount of food!!! Well, we'll see what else happens in the next installment of, "Here's Your Past, Present, & Future!" 


End file.
